


Kleiner Stern

by kessM



Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Genius James T. Kirk, M/M, Mpreg, Spock and Kirk meet earlier, T'hy'la, but they don't know each others name, mentions of Tarsus IV
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: James wird alles zu viel - viel zu viel - auf der Uni, als ihn die Studenten immer weiter beträngen über seine Narben zu sprechen, also stürzt er sich trotz seiner Minderjährigkeit aufs Motorrad und flieht in die Wälder... wo er einen verfrorenen und platschnassen Vulkanier trifft...
Relationships: George Samuel Kirk/Aurelia Kirk, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047442
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolog I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Alles was Ihr erkennt ist nicht meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Auszüge aus Geschichtsbüchern über den III. Weltkrieg:

… um ihren Feinden überlegen zu sein, experimentierte jede Nation in ihren Laboratorien mit Biogenetik, Chemie, Physik und vielem mehr, um am Ende der strahlende Sieger zu sein…

… der Wiederstand gegen die Weltmächte wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte, wenn er in der Lage wäre die Forschungslaboratorien der verschiedenen Regierungen außer Gefecht zu setzen…

… die Gläubigen setzen die Dunkelheit mit einer biblischen Plage gleich.   
Die Experimente der verschiedenen Regierungen, die den sabotierten Laboratorien entkommen waren, vermengten sich in der Atmosphäre und das Zusammentreffen dieser verschiedenartigen Substanzen verdunkelte für Wochen den Himmel...

...erst als es anfing zu regnen, löste sich die Dunkelheit langsam auf.   
In einem verzweifelten Versuch herauszufinden, was das Aufbäumen des Wiederstandes auf die Menschheit losgelassen hatte, schlossen sich die verfeindeten Regierungen zusammen und steckten ihre besten Forscher zusammen, damit jene herausfinden konnten, was jener Cocktail für Folgen auf die Menschheit haben würde…

… nicht viel ist bekannt.   
Es scheint, als hätten sich die verschiedenen Substanzen gegenseitig neutralisiert. Die Zukunft würde zeigen, was der Regen in sich versteckt hielt und der Erde und den Menschen „geschenkt“ hat… 

… doch der Schreck saß den Regierungen tief in den Knochen.  
Es wurden hieb- und stichfeste Verträge geschlossen, die noch bis heute Gültigkeit haben und bereits seit mehr als 200 Jahren den Frieden bewahrt haben…


	2. Prolog II

Tief atmete er die klare Bergluft ein.   
Entspannte nach und nach jeden einzelnen Muskel.   
Genoss die Stille um sich herum.  
Nichts weiter als Wälder und Berge um ihn herum. Nur noch die Tiere dieser Region leisteten ihm Gesellschaft. Aber vor Tieren hatte er keine Angst. Tiere waren ehrlich in ihren Absichten. Konnten nicht lügen, betrügen oder gar schlimmeres.   
Es waren die Menschen vor denen er sich fürchtete.  
Es waren genau drei dieser Spezies, denen er im Moment vertraute:   
Sam, sein großer Bruder, Aurelia, seine Schwägerin und Amanda, sein rettender Engel.   
Der Rest der Menschheit konnte von ihm aus komplett vor die Hunde gehen und es würde ihn nicht rühren.   
Er wusste, dass er seinem Bruder und dessen Frau Sorgen bereitete.   
Aber er hatte die Hölle erst seit einem Jahr hinter sich und war erst seit einem halben Jahr aus den Fängen der Ärzte entlassen.   
Die Sternenflottenpsychiater waren an ihm verzweifelt, da er sich geweigert hatte über das Erlebte zu sprechen und ihrer Meinung nach sich weigerte, sich mit den Geschehnissen auseinanderzusetzen.  
Aber warum sollte er sein Seelenleben vor ihm unbekannten Erwachsenen ausbreiten?  
Erwachsenen, die ihn wie einen Käfer unter einem Mikroskop sezieren, analysieren und mit anderen Erwachsenen die Ergebnisse durchkauen würden, nur damit sie ihn dann in einer Schublade ablegen konnten.   
Er hatte von Anfang an gesagt, die Einzige mit der er sprechen würde, wäre Amanda.   
Als ihm gesagt wurde, dass die freiwilligen Helfer wohl kaum dazu ausgebildet wären traumatisierten Kindern wieder auf den rechten Weg zurück zu helfen, hatte er mit den Schultern gezuckt und geschwiegen.   
Nachdem die Ärzte seinen Körper wieder hergestellt und die Psychiater voller Frustration aufgegeben hatten, war er in die Obhut seines großen Bruders entlassen worden.   
Die Wärme und ehrliche Zuneigung dieser Beiden und seines kleinen, wenige Monate alten Neffen waren Balsam für seine geschundenen Nerven. Und innerhalb weniger Wochen schafften sie mehr, als die hochtrainierten mentalen Quacksalber der Sternenflotte.   
Was mit Sicherheit half, war die Tatsache, dass sie am Stadtrand lebten und nicht mitten im Kern dieser vor Leuten und Leben pulsierenden Stadt namens San Fransisco.  
Aber dann hatten ihn die Studenten auf der Uni in die Ecke getrieben und wollten wissen, wo er die Narben her hätte und warum er sich die denn nicht weggenerieren lassen würde.   
Voller Panik hatte er den Ring durchbrochen, war den ganzen Weg nach Hause gerannt, hatte einige Sachen in einen Rucksack geschmissen und sich dann aufs Hoverbike seines Bruders geschwungen.   
Erst nachdem er einige hundert Kilometer zwischen sich und der Stadt gebracht hatte, kam er wieder soweit zu Sinnen, dass er rechts ranfuhr und über den eingebauten Kommunikator im Bike Sam kontaktierte.  
Nachdem er sich die Standpauke abgeholt hatte, die er verdient hatte, bekam er von Sam die Erlaubnis die nächsten Tage durch die Gegend zu fahren um den Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen.   
Allerdings musste er dem Älteren versprechen sich an die Geschwindigkeitsgrenzen zu halten. Da er erst 15 war, würde es weder für ihn noch für Sam gut ausgehen, sollte die Polizei ihn anhalten.

Er war immer weiter gefahren, bis er zu einem bergigen Waldgebiet kam.  
Er fuhr die Hütte des Parkrangers an und konnte das Bike dort unterstellen.   
Dann machte er sich zu Fuß auf die Wildnis zu erkunden.   
Nur für ein paar Tage, dann würde er zu Sam zurückkehren. 

Seine Mutter hatte ihm nahegelegt sich die Erde etwas näher anzuschauen- jetzt wo er sich schon mal für längere Zeit auf ihr aufhielt. Schließlich war dieser Planet zur Hälfte seine Heimat.   
Also hatte er in den fünf Monaten, in denen er sich jetzt schon hier aufhielt, bereits das eine oder andere Wochenende geopfert, um dem Ratschlag seiner Mutter zu folgen.   
Oftmals mit einem Stirnband tief in die Stirn gezogen, welches seine spitzen Ohren und auch die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ein wenig kaschierten, da er die Erfahrung gemacht hatte, dass in den ländlicheren Gebieten exterrestrische Besucher in der Regel mit Misstrauen betrachtet wurden, hatte er mit einem Hoverbike bereits weite Teile der Westküste abgefahren.   
Jetzt hingegen wagte er sich einmal näher ins Landesinnere.  
Er hatte im Internet einen Naturpark gefunden der äußerst interessant geklungen hatte:   
Jahrhundertealte Bäume, sowie einige alte Malereien in den Höhlen, die in den Bergen verteilt lagen und einige interessante geologische Proben.   
Nachdem er die Hütte des Parkrangers erreicht hatte, parkte er sein Bike neben dem, welches dort bereits stand und als er sich vom Ranger die elektronische Karte des Gebietes auf seinen Kommunikator runtergeladen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg.   
Die erste Nacht verbrachte er unter den Sternen lediglich in seinen Thermoschlafsack gemummelt und nah dem Lagerfeuer. 

Er musste zugeben, dass seine Mutter recht gehabt hatte.   
Die Erde unterschied sich extremst von Vulkan.   
Vulkan- ein trockener, heißer Wüstenplanet.   
Erde- lebendig, abwechslungsreich, grün und voller Wasser.  
Und dennoch, wenn ihn danach gelüstete, könnte er sich jeden Moment in die heißen Wüsten dieses ihm so fremden Planeten flüchten.   
Seine Überlegungen wurden von einem Tropfen Wasser auf die Nase unterbrochen. Überrascht blickte er auf und entdeckte, dass sich in den wenigen Minuten, in denen er nicht auf seine Umgebung geachtet hatte, graue Wolken- nein, schwarze Wolken angesammelt hatten und somit den Tag zur Nacht werden ließen.   
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue schaute er sich um.   
Der Weg in die Berge wäre zu weit.   
Und somit befanden sich auch die schützenden Höhlen außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Der Wald, so dicht sich sein Laubdach auch war, würde der Stärke dieses Unwetters nicht standhalten.   
Ihm war klar, dass es mit dem Regen soweit abkühlen würde. Dass ihm die klamme Kälte sogar in seine Thermounterwäsche kriechen und ihm gefährlich werden konnte.   
Mit einem mentalen Seufzer schaltete er seinen Kommunikator an und studierte die Gegend, in der er sich befand auf der Karte.   
Wenn er es sich erlauben würde, hätte er erleichtert aufgeatmet, als er eine Hütte wenige Kilometer von seinem jetzigen Standort fand.   
Kaum hatte er einige Schritte in Richtung der schützenden Mauern gemacht, öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen.   
Zusätzlich nahm der Wind zu und wenn seine empfindlichen Ohren ihn nicht täuschten, dann vernahm er ein gefährliches Grollen in der Ferne- ein Gewitter, welches sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zubewegte.   
Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er bis auf die Knochen durchnässt.   
Und wie er es sich gedacht hatte, dauerte es nicht lange und die nasse Kälte kroch so tief in ihn hinein, dass er seine Körpertemperatur nicht mehr selbst regeln konnte.   
Er konzentrierte sich darauf einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und schon bald konnte er den Schemen der Hüte durchs Dickicht und den starken Regenschleier auszumachen.   
Mit letzter Kraft schleppte er sich die Treppen hinauf und kurz bevor er die rettende Tür erreichte, verließ ihn das Bewusstsein. 

Er hatte gerade noch in der verlassenen Hütte unterschlüpfen können, bevor die Natur dem Menschen zeigte, wer den Planeten eigentlich beherrschte.   
Nachdem er sich in dem einen großen Raum der Blockhütte umgeschaut und gesehen hatte, dass neben dem Kamin genug trockenes Holz lagerte, dass er ohne Probleme den Sturm überstehen konnte, sprintete er nochmal hinaus um die Fensterläden zu schließen.   
Fluchend und bis auf die Knochen nass, flüchtete er zurück in die Hütte, und schmiss mit zitternden Händen das Feuer an.   
Danach legte er seine klitschnassen Sachen über den Stuhl und mummelte sich vor den Flammen in seinen Schlafsack ein.   
Er war trotz des schweren Gewitters kurz vorm Einschlafen, da knallte etwas gegen die Tür.   
Erschrocken schreckte er auf.   
Der Schlafsack rutschte ihm die Hüfte runter als er sich die Kamingabel nahm und vorsichtig arbeitete er sich zur Tür.  
Die Kamingabel fest umschlossen, öffnete er die Tür.  
Er konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da kam ihm ein bewusstloser Körper entgegen.   
Geschockt ließ er das schmiedeeiserne Kaminbesteck fallen. Mit einigen schnellen Handgriffen zog er den nassen Körper inklusive Rucksack rein und musste dann gegen den Wind ankämpfen um die Tür wieder zu schließen.   
Danach hockte er sich neben seinen unverhofften Gast.  
Legte ihm die Hand gegen die grüngefärbte(?) Wange und erschrak.   
Der Fremde war komplett ausgekühlt.   
Zusammen mit den nassen Klamotten keine glückliche Kombination.  
Schnell und ohne zu Zögern löste er den Rucksack vom Rücken des Bewusstlosen und zog dem Anderen auch die nassen Sachen vom Leib.   
Als der Andere splitterfasernackt vor ihm lag, musste er zweimal hinschauen- lag doch ein waschechter Vulkanier vor ihm.   
Die spitzen Ohren und die hochgeschwungen Augenbrauen, sowie die grünliche Verfärbung der Haut gaben die Rasse seines Gastes preis.   
Erneut fluchend, da er wusste, dass Vulkanier Kälte nicht abkonnten, nahm er seinen Schlafsack, zog den Reißverschluss komplett auf, so dass er eine große Decke hatte, legte sie neben dem Bewusstlosen und versuchte dann denn Anderen darauf zu rollen.   
Nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen hatte er es geschafft und konnte den Größeren dann mit viel Mühe so nah ans Feuer ziehen, wie er es wagte, ohne dass der Schlafsack von den Funken getroffen werden konnte.   
Dann machte er sich über den Rucksack des Anderen her und fand auch tatsächlich einen Schlafsack. Sogar einen gefertigt aus Thermomaterial- was bei einem Vulkanier an sich auch kein Wunder war. Schließlich war die Erde um einiges kälter als Vulkan.   
Auch hier öffnete er den Reißverschluss komplett und um den anderen so schnell wie möglich aufzuwärmen, ignorierte er die Distanz, die Vulkanier aufgrund ihrer Telepathie von Natur aus hielten, legte sich neben ihn und zog dann den Schlafsack über sie beide.   
Es dauerte nicht lange und er schlief ein. 

Langsam kehrte sein Bewusstsein zu ihm zurück.   
Seine Sinne sagten ihm, dass er neben einem Feuer lag und… schmiegte sich tatsächlich ein anderer-nackter- Körper an ihn?  
Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass die Taktik funktioniert hatte: durch die geteilte Körperwärme unter der Decke war seine Temperatur gestiegen und er war wieder funktionsfähig.   
Und er war in der Lage die schläfrigen Gefühle des anderen zu erfühlen.   
Da der andere Körper der Länge nach an ihn geschmiegt war, herrschte eine Menge Hautkontakt zwischen ihnen.   
Im Grunde genommen schon zu viel und er hatte gar keine Möglichkeit aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit heraus seine Schilde aufzubauen.   
Aber die schläfrige Geborgenheit und Sicherheit, die der Andere in seiner Gegenwart fühlte, verleiteten ihn dazu, seinen Arm um den Anderen zu legen und ihn näher an sich zu ziehen.   
Ganz tief in seinem bewussten Denken versteckt, fragte er sich wie ein Wildfremder sich dermaßen sicher bei ihm fühlen konnte und warum er das als selbstverständlich hinnahm.   
Dann versetzte er sich in eine leichte Heiltrance um die Schäden, den der Sturm seinem Körper zugefügt hatte, wieder zu heilen. 

Mit einem Gefühl der Sicherheit und Geborgenheit wie er es noch nie gefühlt hatte wachte er langsam auf und kuschelte sich dabei unbewusst an den warmen Körper neben ihn.  
Genoss die Hand, welche seinen Rücken auf und abstrich und zu der Behaglichkeit beitrug.   
Noch halb im Schlaf gefangen wanderte seine Hand den gut gebauten Oberkörper hinab, bis sie auf die Hand stieß, die auf dem Bauch geruht hatte. Schon wieder in den Morpheus Armen versinkend verschränkte er ihre Finger miteinander. Fuhr mit seinem Daumen langsam die Haut entlang, die er erreichte.   
Der Arm, der ihn an den anderen Körper gepresst hielt, verstärkte den Halt um ihn.   
Als Antwort drückte er beschwichtigend die Hand, die er hielt und gab dem Brustkorb, welcher ihm als Kissen diente, einen Kuss, ehe er sich wieder an den warmen Körper kuschelte.   
Als er jedoch ohne jegliche Mühe auf den Rücken gedreht wurde, mit dem schweren Körper des Anderen der Länge nach über ihm, wurde er schlagartig wach.   
Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen blickte er in die schokoladenbraunen Augen des Vulkaniers.   
Dann wachte sein Gehirn auf und erinnerte ihn daran, dass Vulkanier Berührungstelepathen waren, deren empfindlichste Nerven in deren Fingern zusammenliefen- Er hatte also im Grunde genommen ziemlich heftig mit dem Vulkanier geknutscht.   
Ein Blick in die schokoladenbraunen Augen zeigten ihm jedoch, dass der Andere versuchen würde, seine Kontrolle zurück zugewinnen, sollte er nicht zu Ende bringen wollen, was sie aus dieser Notsituation heraus versehentlich angefangen hatten.  
Das allein, zusammen mit dem Gefühl der absoluten Sicherheit, welches er in den Armen des ihm haushoch überlegenden Außerirdischen empfand, brachten ihn dazu, die Entfernung zwischen ihren Mündern zu überbrücken und in einem menschlichen Kuss zu versinken...

Er wurde aus seiner Heiltrance gerissen, als er spürte, wie der Andere nach seiner Hand griff und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte.   
Wie ein Elektroschock jagten die wohligen Gefühle des anderen durch ihn.  
Zeigten zudem seinem Gehirn, dass der Geist auf der anderen Seite der Hand äußerst kompatibel mit dem seinen war.   
Warnend, da er nichts tun wollte, was sie beide bereuen würden, verstärkte er den Druck des Armes, welchen er um den Körper des Anderen gewunden hatte.   
Daraufhin wurde seine Hand beschwichtigend gedrückt und einen Kuss auf seinen Oberkörper gedrückt. Und um seine ohnehin kaum vorhandene Selbstbeherrschung war es geschehen. In einer fließenden Bewegung hatte er den schlanken Körper unter sich gerollt.   
Konnte ganz genau in den weitaufgerissenen blauen Augen die Erkenntnis einsetzen sehen. Die Erkenntnis was die unschuldigen, im Schlaf ausgeteilten Liebkosungen in ihm angerichtet hatten.  
Als er jedoch die Jugend in seinem Gegenüber bemerkte, versuchte er dem unten Liegenden zu vermitteln, dass sie nicht weiter zu gehen brauchten. Dass sie hier und jetzt aufhören konnten.   
Statt jedoch sein Angebot anzunehmen, versiegelte der Jüngere seine Lippen mit einem Kuss und um ihn war es geschehen…

Mit einer Sorgfalt, immer auf den zerbrechlichen Körper seines menschlichen Gegenparts besonnen, liebte er jeden einzelnen Zentimeter Haut. Verehrte die Jugend und das absolute Vertrauen mit dem der Andere sich ihm entgegen bäumte. Wisperte vulkanische Liebkosungen in die heißen Wege, die seine Hände und Zunge auf dem Körper unter ihm hinterließen.   
Er nahm sich immer und immer wieder, was der Andere ihm so freigiebig schenkte.   
Hatte das Gefühl, seinen Gegenüber lediglich durch ihre Berührungen bis in sein Innerstes kennenzulernen und versuchte sich damit zu bedanken, indem er das was er empfing gespeist mit seinen Erfahrungen, Gedanken zurückschickte.   
Und nach Stunden intensiven Liebesspiels sank er mit einem geflüsterten:   
„T’hy‘la…“, neben seinen jungen Geliebten.


	3. Kapitel 1

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ließ Jim sich auf den Barhocker fallen.   
Dem Himmel sei Dank waren sie vor Plan fertig geworden und er konnte sich morgen auf den Heimweg machen.   
Leider hatte der Captain der Werft ihm nur einen Platz in einem der Transporter mit den neuen Rekruten buchen können. Das Schiff legte hier einen letzten Zwischenstopp ein, bevor es dann morgen weiter nach San Fransisco flog.   
Einfach nur froh einen Weg nach Hause zu haben, hatte er sich lachend vom Captain verabschiedet und sich auf zur Bar gemacht. Morgen würde er in der Lage sein, dieses vermaledeite Kaff mit all den unschönen Erinnerungen zurückzulassen. Morgen würde er in der Lage sein, zurück zu seiner Familie heimzukehren.   
Jetzt würde er mit einem Bier den schalen Geschmack der Kindheitserinnerungen hinunterspülen und sich stattdessen über den Erfolg seines Teams freuen.  
Die Sternenflotte hatte ihn nämlich kurz nach Veröffentlichung seiner Doktorarbeit für Ingenieur- und Computerwesen kontaktiert und ihn gebeten seine Theorien an ihrem neuen Flaggschiff unter Beweis zu stellen.   
Er hatte sich daraufhin mit den anderen angeheuerten Wissenschaftlern und Ingenieuren in San Fransisco getroffen und unter Laborbedingungen hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft, Kristalle in leistungsfähige Speicher für Computer umzuwandeln. Das Schöne daran war, das der ständige Datenfluss im Kristall selbst Energie erschaffte, was den Kristall nach einem kleinen „Anstoss“ mehr oder weniger unabhängig von außen machte und aufgrund der Geschwindigkeit, mit der er Daten verarbeitete und speicherte, ideal für die Raumfahrt machte.   
Nach diesem Erfolg machten sie sich daran die erforderlichen Kristalle zu generieren, Programme und Firewalls zu schreiben und die letzten Wochen hatten sie fast non-stopp hier auf der Werft verbracht um alles zu installieren.   
Jeder im Team hatte sein Bestes gegeben und das hatte dazu geführt, dass sie alle ein wenig früher als geplant zu ihren Familien zurückkehren konnten. Allabendliche Videotelefonate ersetzten doch nicht die Nähe, die er so sehnlichst vermisste.

Er setzte gerade dazu an, sein zweites und auch letztes Bier für diesen Abend anzubrechen, da wurden die Türen der Bar aufgeschmissen und hinein strömten die rotgekleideten Neu-Kadetten. Das entnervte Aufstöhnen erstickte Jim in einem weiteren Schluck seines Budweisers.   
Es war ja nicht so, dass er Billy die Einnahmen nicht gönnte.  
Aber den heutigen Abend hätte er lieber ruhig ausklingen lassen.  
Das konnte er sich nun abschminken.   
Billy hingegen zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu.  
Jim hingegen antwortete mit einem Augenrollen und vergrub sich hinter seinem Glas.   
Der Barbesitzer war einer der wenigen Leute aus Riverside mit denen Jim regelmäßig Kontakt hielt.   
War er doch einer der wenigen Kinder aus seiner Schulzeit, die weder ihm noch Sam in irgendeiner Art und Weise das Leben schwer gemacht hatte.   
Es war schon nicht einfach gewesen, die Söhne eines Sternenflotten - Helden zu sein und zusätzlich noch überintelligent- Kinder können extrem grausam sein…  
Mit einem Ruck holte er sich aus seinen nicht ganz so tollen Erinnerungen und versuchte stattdessen den gestiegenen Lärmpegel in der Bar zu ignorieren.   
Seine Meditationsversuche wurden unterbrochen, als eine schlanke großgewachsene dunkelhäutige Schönheit in Rot sich neben ihn an die Bar lehnte und eine Menge Getränke bei Billy bestellte.   
Nachdem sie gerade den ersten Schwung ihrer Bestellungen entgegengenommen hatte, wurde sie von der anderen Seite angerempelt, verlor das Gleichgewicht und wäre gestürzt, hätte Jim nicht schnell reagiert und sie zu sich gezogen.   
Seine Kavaliersgeste wurde damit belohnt, dass sowohl er als auch die junge Frau in Alkohol getränkt wurden.  
Mit einem Nasenrümpfen half er der dunkelhäutigen Schönheit wieder auf die Beine: „Ich glaube, es wird uns keiner glauben, dass ich nur zwei Bier hatte und Sie…?“, meinte er lächelnd.   
Die junge Frau schaute erst an sich runter und dann an ihm.  
„… einen Long Island Tea… wir stinken wie eine ganze Brauerei… und unsere Klamotten sind ruiniert. Es tut mir leid.“, hielt sie ihm ihre Hand hin.   
Er schlug ein, wiegelte jedoch ab:   
„Es war ja nicht Ihre Schuld. Und der Rüpel hatte noch nicht mal den Anstand sich zu entschuldigen.“, runzelte Jim die Stirn und schaute über ihre Schulter, um zu sehen, ob er unter Umständen nicht doch noch den Schuldigen finden konnte.   
Stattdessen traf sich sein Blick mit Billy und jener schüttelte mit weitaufgerissenen Augen den Kopf- er hatte den Übeltäter auch nicht gesehen.   
Sein Freund fasste sich aber recht schnell und bot den beiden an:   
„Jim, wenn ihr euch oben schnell frisch machen wollt, du weißt, wo es zur Wohnung geht. Miss, Jim kennt sich in der Wohnung aus und kann Ihnen ein paar Sachen von meiner Schwester reichen. Dann brauchen Sie nicht den Rest des Abends in Ihrer ruinierten Uniform verbringen.“  
Die Kadettin lächelte den Wirt erleichtert an:  
„Vielen Dank. Ich werde Ihnen die Sachen selbstverständlich gereinigt zurück schicken.“  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass Lizzy die Klamotten vermissen wird- ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass selbst sie nicht weiß, was sich alles in ihren ganzen Kleiderschränken verteilt übers gesamte Universum befindet.“, wiegelte Billy lachend ab.   
Mit einem nicht weniger dankbaren Lächeln hakte sie sich bei Jim unter und ließ sich von ihm zum Seitenausgang ziehen.   
Beziehungsweise sie wollten in diese Richtung gehen.  
Leider wurde ihr Rückzug von fünf bulligen Kadetten aufgehalten, die sich um die beiden aufgebaut hatten und Jim mit finsterem Blick fixierten.   
„Belästigt Dich dieser Dorftrampel etwa, Uhura?“, grollte der größte der Gorillas.   
Jim konnte sein „Glück“ kaum fassen.  
Alles was er gewollt hatte, war eine stressige Woche mit zwei ruhigen Bierchen zum Abschluss zu bringen.   
Stattdessen wollten ihn jetzt fünf Möchtegern-Security Officer den Abend vermiesen, indem sie versuchten die Ehre ihrer Kameradin zu verteidigen? Wollte diese ihre Ehre überhaupt verteidigt bekommen?  
Ein Seitenblick auf die dunkle Schönheit an seiner Seite überzeugte ihn davon, dass diese von dieser „galanten“ Geste überhaupt nicht angetan war.   
Stattdessen richtete sie sich kerzengerade auf und starrte dem Sprecher der Gruppe in die Augen:   
„Es mag Euch vielleicht nicht entgangen sein, aber sowohl der junge Mann neben mir, als auch ich sind in Alkohol gebadet und würden uns gern von dem Geruch befreien. Leider versperrt ihr uns den Weg zur Dusche…“ 

...

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen…  
Und es ist inzwischen auch schon so lang her, dass ich eigentlich nur noch eine ungefähre Ahnung davon habe, wo ich damit hin wollte^^°

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
